


Sur le pas de la porte

by Blihioma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Brother/Brother Incest, Cell Phones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: De : Petit Fantôme Bleu / A : Daiki / Sujet : Ouvre s'il te plaît / Date : Jan 5, 22:58.Aomine pensait passer une soirée tranquille devant un bon film, il avait tout prévu, chips, sodas et couverture, mais quelqu'un se met à toquer à la porte. Il l'ignore jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message...





	Sur le pas de la porte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Genre : Hurt-Comfort
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Kuroko x Akashi (One-sided)
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. Ce nouveau texte de 500 mots est pour Haru, avec un couple à sens unique et Aomine qui réconforte Kuroko. Elle a demandé également que ce soit sur le thème de la résignation et si vous y arrivez, j’ai fait plusieurs dégradés du thème. Donc amusez-vous à les chercher si vous voulez, personnellement j’estime avoir abordé trois fois le sujet de manière différente, parfois tordue, sans forcément l’écrire.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**_Sur le pas de la porte_ **

Aomine espérait passer une soirée tranquille devant un film quelconque, un paquet – voir plusieurs – de chips sur la table basse, des canettes de sodas dans le petit réfrigérateur portatif qu’il avait posé à côté du canapé, pour ne pas avoir à faire la navette entre la cuisine et la télé, une épaisse couverture pour s’emmitoufler dedans, et enfin la télécommande à portée de main. Ses parents étaient chez des amis ce soir alors il aurait voulu en profiter. Mais quelqu’un voulait l’en empêcher. Et cette personne toquait faiblement à la porte depuis une longue minute. Aomine avait d’abord été tenté d’ignorer cet emmerdeur : après tout, les coups étaient si faibles qu’il aurait pu prétendre ne rien entendre, mais il reçut un message qui le fit se lever en toute hâte pour ouvrir la porte de sa maison.

Il avait souhaité pendant un instant, avoir mal lu le nom de l’expéditeur, mais comment se tromper quand il était écrit : «  ** _Petit Fantôme Bleu_**  » C’est donc sans surprise mais l’inquiétude au ventre, qu’il trouva Tetsuya sur le palier de la porte. Il se poussa immédiatement, le laissant entrer. Son cœur se serra quand il vit les larmes dévalant le visage rougis par le froid de son voisin et de son meilleur ami. Il le conduisit dans le salon et il l’enroula dans sa couverture avant d’éteindre la télé. Aomine le prit ensuite doucement dans ses bras, attendant qu’il lui dise enfin ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, même s’il avait sa petite idée sur le sujet.

Il était le confident de Tetsuya depuis le début après tout. Et le bleuté lui avait tout dit et il en avait fait de même. Ils avaient découvert leur homosexualité ensemble, ils s’étaient renseigné ensemble, ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première ensemble, mais ils n’étaient jamais allé plus loin, car le plus petit était tombé amoureux. Son choix ne fut malheureusement pas le meilleur et le plus simple : son cœur s’était accroché à son demi-frère aîné, Seijuurou. Le petit fantôme lui avait confié qu’il n’osait pas se déclarer car il n’était pas sûr de ce que son frère en penserait.

Cependant, Aomine ne se faisait pas trop d’illusions : vu l’état dans lequel était Tetsuya, il était certain que cela concernait son demi-frère. Il l’avait sûrement rejeté. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Il lui posa malgré tout la question, son ami devait extérioriser tout ça pour espérer s’en défaire.

« I-Il a dit… Que je le dégoûtais… ! Qu’il ne voulait plus que je l’approche… » Gémit Tetsuya.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et Aomine serra les poings, ses jointures devenant blanches. Ils savaient tous les deux, quand ils s’étaient rendu compte que les filles ne les intéressaient pas, qu’ils devraient faire face à ce genre d’attitude. Cependant, le fait que les parents de Daiki l’aient accepté avec le sourire, les avait bercés d’illusions et Tetsuya avait sûrement tenté sa chance, croyant avoir une réaction semblable. Mais il s’était heurté à un mur. Seijuurou ne s’était pas contenté de repousser ses sentiments, il l’avait repoussé tout entier. Et le plus petit en était détruit.

« Tu trouveras quelqu’un d’autre Tetsu. Ce salaud ne te mérite pas, c’est tout. » Tenta Aomine pour le consoler, mais ce que lui répondit son ami le fit se tendre.

« J’y arrive pas… Je n’arrive pas à l’en vouloir… Je l’aime toujours. » Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui. « Il a peut-être raison… Je suis peut-être bizarre… »

« Tetsu, raconte pas de conneries. »

Mais le bleuté ne lui répondit pas et Aomine l’entendit pleurer de plus belle… Il n’avait jamais eu l’autorité de Seijuurou sur son ami d’enfance : les mots de son demi-frère étaient absolus et c’était une fois de plus le cas… Il ne pouvait que se résigner… Se résigner à voir son ami se prendre pour un monstre, se résigner à le voir tenter d’enterrer au plus profond ses sentiments, se résigner à le voir essayer de repousser ce qu’il était…

Non ! Il était Aomine Daiki ! Il ne baisserait pas les bras aussi facilement, il n’avait encore rien tenté, il était trop tôt pour se résigner ! Aimer quelqu’un d’autre ne faisait pas de vous un monstre, au contraire et il allait devoir l’expliquer à Tetsuya.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, j’espère que cela conviendra à Haru. J’ai fait au mieux en 500 mots. J’ai plutôt jouer sur le genre, j’avoue et donc le thème passe un peu en second plan, mais j’espère que vous avez aimé quand même. Pour ceux après qui veulent connaître les trois types de résignations : alors celle d’abord d’Aomine de ne pas passer une soirée pépère, puis celle de ne rien pouvoir faire et finalement il se résigne à ne pas se résigner à la toute fin (j’avais dis que c’était tordu xD) En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
